Christmas Miracle
by SkiaWolf
Summary: Christmas day for Jake and Amy could not have been more perfect for the two of them as they enjoyed each other's company. However, there was one miracle which perfected the day completely.


**A/N:** This is for my wonderful friend, Jess (WhiteOwl97 on Ao3)! I came up with the idea of us writing a Christmas oneshot of each other's OTPs, with a prompt generated from a list we made (mine being ' _Christmas Miracle'_. I've never written for a pairing based off purely description and I have not seen ANY of this show, so please bear with me if there are any inaccuracies anywhere!

I hope you, especially Jess, like it!

* * *

 **Christmas Miracle**

* * *

Much to the delight of most on Christmas day, snow was gently fluttering down from the sky, slowly building up on the ground below. The beautiful pure white seemed to stretch for miles on top of the city's buildings, and the mind could easily believe that the whole world looked like this, considering it seemed endless. The temperature had dropped to the minuses, but this chilling weather could easily be appreciated from the warmth of the indoors, where a burning fire danced, much similar to the passion in the hearts of the two who lived there.

Amy sniffed; the scent of the room immediately brought a smile to her face. Christmas candles and the most glorious food cooking from the kitchen. It was heavenly.

She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the waist of her fiancé, Jake, who was preparing vegetables. He briefly paused to turn around and place a loving kiss on her lips.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked – a complete joke which she already knew the answer to.

"You'd burn everything and cut all of your fingers," Jake laughed, resuming his task. "It's okay, I like doing this for you."

Smiling fondly, she gave him a gentle squeeze. Nothing could beat this: the two of them spending Christmas day alone together. They had spent the previous couple of days with family and would be spending New Year's Eve with their friends and colleagues, but Christmas day itself was purely for the two of them. Because of work, they sometimes did not have the time to be romantic together and when they did, they may have been too fatigued and simply want to sleep. But now, there was nothing stopping them from spending a whole day relaxing in each other's company, simply content with the happiness that Christmas brings.

Once Jake had finished with his preparation and was simply leaving food to cook, the two sat down to exchange presents to each other as they waited for their dinner. Or at least, they began to after Amy snatched away a party popper from Jake's mouth, who burst into a fit of laughter.

They had several gifts each, and took turns opening them, Amy being first. Jake's heart melted at how her face lit up from the sight of a small pile of classic literature in front of her: _Jane Eyre, Sense and Sensibility, Oliver Twist_ and _Frankestein._ She had already read all four, but as Jake knew, she had given away the physical copies long ago, finding it easier to instead read the novels on a tablet to take on the go.

"Thank you, I love them," she beamed, grateful that Jake knew her well enough to see how much she had been craving the feel of a physical book in her hands, hear the pages as they turn, smell that beautiful scent that only a lover of books could appreciate to this extent. She gave him a hug, before handing him his own first present. She knew that Jake was not the greatest at saving money, meaning his presents would not come to a huge amount of money in total, so she wanted the first gift she gave him to be something thoughtful and not require a lot of money, to show him that it was perfectly fine if Jake had not managed to spend a lot.

He tore off the gold and red wrapping paper, his face beaming when his eyes landed at what was inside. A picture of the two of them, both holding a glass of champagne on the night he proposed to her, was stuck on the front of it. Immediately, he knew what it was. He turned to the first page, his eyes scanning over a hand-written message: _'I wanted to show you how much I adore you through something which isn't materialistic. You've always said that you wanted a photo album of us, but we just never got around to it. So I wanted to make this scrapbook of our fondest memories.'_

He flicked through the pages filled with photos of them, each with an annotation saying what the occasion was and how she felt at that time:

 _'Remember when you won this at the fair?'_

 _'God, my face on that ride… Only for you.'_

 _'When your goddamn cousin's child threw that chocolate cake in my face and you couldn't stop laughing.'_

Tears were beginning to brim in his eyes, but he seemed slightly puzzled when he got to page 10, where it had became blank.

"We still have many years to make memories together," she explained, smiling. "I mean, we're going to be married… I wanted to leave room for many more times together."

That was when a tear finally dropped down from his left eye. He wiped it as he spoke, "I can't wait to fill this together. Thank you so much, Amy… You couldn't have given me anything better than this."

"I knew you'd love it," she responded, planting a kiss on his lips. Her own chest was getting tight; seeing him become so emotional was increasing her own emotions. As she watched him glance back over the pages briefly, she slipped a wrapped box into the pocket of her sweatpants, deciding to save the most important present until a little later.

They continued to unwrap the presents, often jokingly throwing the wrapping paper at each other. Amy received another two books, a large stationery set with an intelligent appearance, a luxury gift set of body washes, lotions and bath salts to help her relax, candles and a face mask to go with said relaxation, a matching necklace and ring and also delicious home-made chocolates of her favourite flavours. Meanwhile, Jake received a copy of _Die Hard_ signed by Bruce Willis, an exclusive ticket to his favourite theme park with an overnight stay in a hotel nearby, as well as Christmas cookies. There were many hugs, kisses and general affection throughout the openings; both were equally thrilled about how thoughtful their gifts were.

Not long after this, the food was now ready to be served. Now finally able to assist with it, Amy helped Jake serve the meal onto two plates and placed the leftover turkey in the fridge.

"Sit down, sit down, I'll bring it in!"

"Such a man," Amy laughed, watching Jake carefully balance the piles of food in each hand, placing them down onto the table Amy had laid out earlier. He lit the candles, turned off the lights and poured a bottle of Champagne. Amy might have been impressed by the romantic situation if Jake hadn't ended up spilling the drink when pouring it into her glass, blurting out "Sorry, sorry!" as he dabbed it with one of the napkins. She thought she might have died from laughing. She wouldn't choose this over anything; a romantic dinner with an absolute dork, both wearing awful Christmas jumpers, sweatpants and snowman slippers. Nothing would cause her more genuine happiness, especially not an artificial environment of fake flirting, laughter and lust over love.

Both took a bite of turkey simultaneously, their expressions an identical bliss.

"This is _so_ good, Jake," she sighed as she took another bite. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you with it."

"You'd burn the house down if you did." Amy laughed again – she couldn't even pretend to deny it.

Was it possible to have nerves form out of excitement, or was it the other way around? She wasn't sure as she sipped champagne with the glass in one hand, her other hand briefly feeling the shape in her pocket. Her heart beat faster and she didn't know why. She had waited to give this to Jake for weeks – why was she nervous? She knew how he would react, but perhaps she just wasn't prepared, even though it was bound to be positive.

"Amy, are you okay?" Jake asked, looking concerned. "You seem distracted all of a sudden. Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing's bothering me. It's the exact opposite, in fact."

"Oh?"

"I have, well, something else to give you," she said, placing her glass down. She didn't need two hands for the present – it was, after all, light and not fragile at all – but to her, passing it over with both hands as opposed to one felt like a stronger action to her, more meaningful as it was passed to his own hands.

"Oh, it's pretty light! I wonder what it could be..."

Curiosity written on his face, he tore away the wrapping paper to find a plain, cardboard box.

"It's what's inside that counts," she said, arms wrapped around her stomach. He raised an eyebrow, before slowly pulling up the flaps of the box. He almost dropped it from shock.

Two pregnancy tests. Both positive.

"You're… You're..."

"I'm pregnant, Jake," she laughed joyfully, wiping tears away from her eyes. "I've known for a couple of weeks, but I… I wanted to tell you today."

"But how- How? This is impossible… A dad..." He looked up, his face now wet from tears. He was grinning from ear-to-ear. "A dad! I'm going to finally be a dad!"

He jumped up from his seat so he could dash around to her and pull her into an embrace. She returned it, holding him tightly, feeling as though she could never let go.

They had tried countless times over many months. They had always said that they could figure out how to cope with them taking turns if the other was busy, seeking help from family and friends… A child is what they had wanted, to complete their family. But luck had not existed for them. No matter how many times they tried, it just never happened. Every pregnancy test came back negative, time and time again. They sought help with IVF treatment, but again, to no avail. They had begun to reluctantly accept that perhaps it would never happen, that they might need to adopt in the future.

But then Amy began to feel nauseated. She was convinced that it was one of the many viruses which plagued the winter months, but a tiny fraction of hope still laid inside her heart, causing her to think that maybe, _just maybe,_ their luck had finally turned around. She burst into tears when it turned out that this hope was right. Not believing her eyes, she bought another test to make sure. Again, it was positive.

Jake was now crouched by her chair, his hands resting gently on her stomach.

"Hey there, it's your dad," he said softly. "You're our little miracle."

He kissed it, before kissing her when her head bent down.

Their lives could be stressful at times, struggling with emotions and the strive for perfection every single day. But with the joy that they shared together, that stress didn't seem just manageable; it felt like it wasn't a negative part of their lives at all. They would stick by each other for the rest of their lives; soon as husband and wife, soon with a child. A life which both would never want to change.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, I'm sorry if there's any inaccuracies, but I hope you enjoyed it! Have a lovely Christmas!


End file.
